LADRÓN CONTRA ASESINO
by nekoclauclau
Summary: UNA DISPUTA ENTRE YAMCHA Y NUESTRO PRINCIPE POR EL AMOR DE BULMA, QUIEN GANARA?


LADRÓN CONTRA ASESINO

¡ya basta por Kami, sueltalo!

Gritaba la chica de cabello azulado, la trifulca estaba a todo lo que daba, Vegeta medio borracho y cansado, ya que se vino caminando de los barrios bajos de la capital del oeste, el otro, aquel fulano de tres por cuatro, no conforme en haber tratado peor que basura a Bulma, venia ahora a partirle la cara al guerrero de sangre pura, aprovechándose de que este no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

Haaaa! Grito Bulma.

Los gemidos y jadeos de los dos peleadores se escuchaban fuertísimo, el puñetazo que recibió Vegeta en el estomago, el trancazo en la cara a Yamcha, las patadas a larga y corta distancia, la bocarada de sangre saliendo de Vegeta, la costilla rota, perforando su pulmón izquierdo, el príncipe se tambaleo, pero arremetió contra Yamcha, golpeando con su hombro al guerrero del desierto, tirándolo al suelo y el cayendo al lado, tratando de levantarse con mucha dificultad, y aquel, el greñudo de Yamcha, riéndose a carcajadas, tal parecía que estuviera drogado, las risas sin control de Yamcha sacaron de sus casillas a Vegeta, que del cuete que se traía, apenas si respondía,

-ay wey, que paso?- decía el de cabello en punta.

-jajajaj! A ver enano, eso es todo?, donde está el bravucón aquel?, defiéndete infeliz, a ver, no puedes conmigo-jajjaj

-mghhjuum! Cállate insecto, deja que me recupere y vas a valer madre- tosió más sangre.

Yamcha lo levanto del suelo, lo tomo de la camiseta, y lo subió de tal manera que quedara a la altura de su rostro, con un siseo le dijo a Vegeta, me importa poco si no te recuperas, en este momento te voy a dejar como santo Kami, no va a quedar ni un solo sitio de tu inmundo cuerpo, maldito Saiyajin, que no sea golpeado por mi-

Lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a patearlo, Vegeta se quejaba a cada patada.

Suéltalo Yamcha ya por favor!, lloraba Bulma y le gritaba al ladrón del desierto.

Cansándose de golpear al príncipe, Yamcha le tiro un patadón, que algo trono y el príncipe grito, grito tan fuerte y se escucho tan fuerte que se rompieron los cristales de los ventanales.

Hijo de la chingada, ojala y te mueras cabrón!

Una cubetada de agua cayó sobre los dos, Bulma soltó el balde de agua y se llevo las manos a los labios, ahogando los sollozos, estaba muy asustada.

Al príncipe, hasta se le bajo la borrachera,

Bulma se interpuso, y casi le pega Yamcha, la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.

-por que lo defiendes, por que?

-suéltame Yamcha, que no ves que no se puede defender-

Y que?, el es causante de que me hayas dejado, por culpa de este malnacido, el te aparto de mi lado, te sedujo, por eso lo odio!

-no,no,no, estas muy equivocado, todo eso lo provocaste tu, por tu culpa, por todo lo que me hiciste, por andar engañándome, hasta con mis amigas!, no le eches la culpa a él

El la sacudió más fuerte

Eso no Bulma, yo te amo ,eso no es importante para mí, esas mujeres no son nada, yo solo te amo a ti

Pues que manera tan extraña de amarme, humillándome y dejándome ser el hazme reír de toda la ciudad!, te detesto, como te atreves a venir a mi casa, y armar este escándalo! Aaay!, bruto, se quejo la peli celeste, cerca de ahí, un maltrecho príncipe, trataba de recuperarse

Y claro, no desaprovechaste la oportunidad de encontrar consuelo con este tipo, seguramente ya hasta te acostaste con él!

Eso no te incumbe, le grito la belleza de cabello azul

Por supuesto que si, no conforme con abrirle las puertas de tu casa, también le abriste las piernas!

Plaaaff!

Todo se quedo en completo silencio, amargas, las lagrimas de la chica, rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, la visión de Yamcha con la cabeza ladeada, sumamente rojo por la ira, se desdibujaba a causa de las lagrimas, el príncipe, de pie ya alcanzo a ver toda la escena.

Lárgate de mi casa, no quiero volverte a ver en todo lo que me resta de vida

El ladrón del desierto miro a Bulma, todo el rencor acumulado, todo lo que jamás debió decir, salió de su boca.

Te molesta que te diga la verdad?, eso hiciste, te fuiste corriendo a los brazos de él, sabiendo lo que me hizo, sabiendo que yo te amo, que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, que tenemos una historia, no perdiste el tiempo, ya me imagino lo que hacen, estando los dos bajo el mismo techo…

El guerrero Saiyajin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, de que rayos hablaba el insecto?, el no se había acostado con Bulma, bueno, aún no, pero vaya que tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer suya a la bonita mujer que derramaba lagrimas, unas lagrimas que el detestaba, por que vaya que ese imbécil, desde que lo resucitaron, hacia llorar mucho a la peli celeste.

Si ya terminaste lárgate….

Que?

Que te largues, escupió el príncipe, cubriéndose con su brazo izquierdo el costado, un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios, raspones y moretones adornaban su rostro, un ojo comenzaba a hincharse.

Si no te largas en este momento, se irguió, voy a matarte….

Vegeta… musitó la peli celeste

Tu, mujer, entra…

Pero Veg…..

Entra carajo!

Vegeta por favor no lo mates!

Bulma…haz lo que te digo, si no quieres que…

Que, me vas a matar?

Claro, no creas que no puedo hacerlo uughh! Se quejo el príncipe

Tu no te mueves de aquí, jalo a Bulma el ladrón del desierto

Ella se dolió de su muñeca,

Suéltala sabandija, un aura azulada, rodeo al príncipe

Bulma la miro Yamcha, jamás se te olvide, tú fuiste mía, eres y lo seguirás siendo, el jamás va a borrar el hecho de que yo fui el primero.

Jajajajajjaajaj! Comenzó a reír Bulma, que dijiste?

Un azorado Yamcha no daba crédito a las risas histéricas de Bulma, la cara del ladrón era para fotografía, de que te ríes?

Yamcha, por supuesto que tú no fuiste el primero

Se sorprendió el príncipe

No tengo por que seguir escuchándote, se dio la vuelta y camino a su casa

Que triste no?, creyendo que fuiste el primero, jajjajjja.

Búrlate, búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero jamás vas a olvidar que yo la poseí antes que tú

Eso no me preocupa, ya que el último hombre de Bulma voy a ser yo, ella es mía ahora, jamás vuelvas a acercártele, por que no me va a importar, y ahora sí, te voy a borrar del mapa para siempre, escuchaste insecto?

Y date de santos que me agarraste en mal estado, si no, ya estarías muerto,

Bulma miraba desde el balcón

Yamcha lanzo una mirada cargada de odio hacia Vegeta, levanto el vuelo y se fue, las piernas del príncipe ya no pudieron mas y se desplomó en el suelo.

Vegeta! Grito Bulma y corrió hacia el.

La peli celeste ayudo al príncipe a subir a su cuarto, y lo curo, la costilla molestaba ya menos, era una maravilla el metabolismo Saiyajin.

Bulma sollozaba quedamente,, vegeta hizo cara de fastidio, que mujer, te asustaste?

Si

Jum ¡, que creías?

Me dio miedo, pensé que te mataba

A mi? el poderoso príncipe de los Saiyajin?

Vegeta, llegaste súper borracho, te dio una tunda.

Aggh! Se quejo el príncipe, calla mujer, ya me está doliendo la cabeza

Vegeta…por favor, ya no más escapadas de fin de semana

Eso no lo decides tu,

Ya lo se….

Entonces?

Solo que….la próxima que venga Yamcha

Si?

Me gustaría que le dieras su merecido

Sonrió de lado el príncipe, -pero?-

Por favor, no lo borres del mapa.

Mujer,….a pesar de lo que hizo, te preocupas?

No lo entenderías Vegeta

Gruño el príncipe

Me voy a dormir, vete

Llevo su mano a sus ojos

Escucho leves ruidos que hizo Bulma

Vegeta…

Que quieres?

Mírame

Vegeta no lo podía creer, ahí estaba ella a escasos metros de él, total y completamente desnuda, radiante en su belleza.

Se paso la lengua por los labios, miro a la diosa de cabello aguamarina,

Sabes Vegeta?

Si?

Ya te abrí las puertas de mi casa, no quieres que abra algo mas?

Cállate mujer, acércate…..

La tomo de la cintura y la llevo con el a la cama, rodaron por la misma, hasta que se cayeron los dos abrazados, juntos.

Vegeta se incorporo o mas rápido que pudo, y no vio a Bulma, estaba solo en su habitación, con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo, otra vez soñó con ella, pero de algo si estaba seguro ahora, se la acabaría de quitar al insecto de Yamcha y por supuesto, no mas salidas a bares de mala nota, el se encargaría de que Bulma estuviera con él, para siempre….


End file.
